International Environmental Agreement in preparation for global warming has been consistently developed up to now since the 1970's. In order to conserve the earth that has faced a worldwide environmental crisis, there was Declaration of the United Nations Conference on the Human Environment in Stochholm on June, 1972. A Sustainable Development concept that the current development must fairly satisfy the need of the current generation and future generations was declared as an official object of United Nations in Rio Summit on June, 1992. The international environment agreements are expanding towards the enforcement execution of a reduction in carbon dioxide emissions.
The construction industry belongs to a large-scale consumption field which occupies 40% or higher of natural resources consumption, 30% or higher of energy consumption, and 30% or higher of carbon dioxide emissions. The construction industry is becoming one of the major international arguing points in countermeasures for global environmental issues. Accordingly, in environmentally advanced countries, a variety of researches have been made on the assessment of carbon dioxide during the life cycle of a building in a nation level since the early part of the 1990's.
In Korea, in order to actively deal with the Climatic Change Convention and enhance sustainable development and international environment competitiveness, a variety of eco-friendly construction technologies are being developed. However, researches on the assessment of carbon dioxide emissions of a building have not yet been relatively active, as compared with the development speed of the eco-friendly construction technologies. Researches on the assessment of carbon dioxide emissions of a building have recently been attempted. One of the researches is Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0934979 entitled ‘Method for Assessment Environment Impact during Life Cycle of Sustainable Building’.
Programs developed so far, including the above patent 10-0934979, are chiefly based on a method of assessing carbon dioxide emissions by simply inputting a material calculation document written after 5 months since the start of a building, but do not suggest the assessment of building planning and basic design stages of a building, carbon dioxide reduction technology/eco-friendly technology for an eco-unfriendly building, and the reflection of the suggested technologies in the design stage. Furthermore, the construction format of the programs is chiefly based on Microsoft's Excel program, and the programs are used for only simple assessment on apartment houses and are difficult to analyze and update a database (DB) based on a result of the assessment.